Bouffée d'Oxygène
by Iyano
Summary: En cinquième année Rose Weasley est soudainement harcelée et intimidée, sa vie tranquille à l'école change du tout au tout. De son côté Scorpius a toujours été rejeté et traité comme un pestiféré à cause de la réputation de la famille Malfoy. Pour ne pas lâcher prise, ils ont tous les deux désespérément besoin d'une bouffée d'oxygène.
1. 1 - L'avertissement

_Bonjour à tout ceux qui viennent courageusement se risquer à lire ma fic ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. C'est ma première fiction HP, donc il est possible que je ne maîtrise pas très bien l'univers, n'hésiter pas à me faire des remarques. Mon but est d'écrire la fiction que j'aurais aimé lire, et comme j'adore les histoires romantiques et les histoires réalistes, je vais essayer de faire un mixte des deux en écrivant une histoire d'amour la plus réaliste possible dans le monde d'Harry Potter. J'aimerai faire une fiction mignonne, qui fasse sourire, à laquelle on puisse d'identifier. Elle sera assez longue -enfin tout est relatif- mais j'aimerai faire au moins vingt chapitres. Les chapitres seront d'ailleurs alterné entre Rose et Scorpius._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 1 – L'avertissement**

_12 novembre 2021_

_«Une petite intello prétentieuse.»_

Rose Weasley accusait le coup. Assise sur son lit, les genoux plaqués contre sa poitrine, elle était encore ébahit par les paroles de son camarade Neil Curtis. Pour sûr qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle avait chuté brutalement. Et elle était là, recroquevillée à ressasser sa conversation avec le jeune Serdaigle.

_ « Weasley... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Ne le prends pas mal, mais les autres n'ont pas une haute opinion de toi, enfin moi j'ai rien contre toi, si je te dis ça c'est que je trouve injuste que tu ne sache pas ce que les autres disent dans ton dos, balbutia Neil un peu gêné. Enfin, ne pense pas pour autant que je serai de ton côté Weasley ! C'est juste que l'hypocrisie ça me révolte et que je voulais te prévenir._

_ - Euh... Je crois que je ne comprends pas bien, qui est hypocrite ? Bredouilla t-elle._

_ - Et bien, tout le monde quoi. Enfin la plupart des élèves de notre année, à Serdaigle du moins, je ne côtoie pas tellement les autres maisons._

_ - Mais... reprit la jeune fille, pourquoi ils disent du mal de moi ? Je leur ai fait quelque chose ?_

_ - A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es une petite intello prétentieuse, Weasley._

_ - Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses de moi ?_

_ - Je n'y ai jamais fait attention, mais puisque je n'ai pas ma propre opinion, je ne peux que suivre l'avis de la majorité. Je suppose que si tout le monde le dit, il doit y avoir une part de vrai. Mais si je te préviens, c'est surtout parce que ce genre de racontars se diffusent comme une traînée de poudre et que j'ai entendu dire que tu étais favorite pour devenir la nouvelle CIBLE. Fais attention à toi.»_

Elle ne comprenait pas, tous ces mots semblaient ne rien signifier de possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Oui elle accusait le coup, elle sentait une douleur sourde dans son cœur, soudainement, elle se sentait rejetée. Personne n'aime être rejeté, et Rose Weasley ne fasait pas exception. Non vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fixait le vide, ses yeux semblaient noyés dans un brouillard épais, flou.

Elle s'allongea et observa le plafond quelques instants. Elle était blessée. Si elle en parlait, on lui dirait sûrement que l'avis des autres n'a aucune importance, de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de les ignorer. Mais même si ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était blessant. Elle avait toujours été un peu timide, un peu coupée du monde, plongée dans ses romans d'amour et d'aventure, mais elle avait toujours été gentille aussi, et souriante. Même serviable d'ailleurs.

Rose ne pensait pas être prétentieuse. Bien sûr, elle avait des résultats scolaires excellents, mais elle tenait son goût pour les études de sa mère, elle avait hérité de sa prodigieuse mémoire, elle avait peu de mérite. En plus, elle ne se vantait pas pour ses notes, et il lui arrivait souvent d'aider ses camarades de dortoir dans leurs devoirs. Mais pour autant elle n'était pas une intello, elle était studieuse, mais sans plus. Elle ne lisait pas en avance ses manuels scolaire, elle préférait largement les romances à l'eau de rose où les voyages initiatiques palpitants.

Si gentille qu'elle était avec tout le monde, elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose pouvait lui arriver. Parce que ce n'était pas de simples remarques qu'on pouvait facilement ignorer. Elle savait que maintenant, elle risquait de devenir une CIBLE, un bouc-émissaire. Elle ne serai pas la première ni la dernière, à Poudlard c'était chose assez courante, cela arrivait presque chaque année. Une fille de Griffondor avait été dans ce cas l'année précédente, et James avait dit à Rose : « Les adolescents sont cruels Rosie, ils ont besoin d'enfoncer et de critiquer certains pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir à la hauteur, c'est parce qu'au fond ils ne sont pas bien dans leur peau, et ça leur donne l'impression d'être supérieurs. C'est nul, mais c'est comme ça. »

Jusqu'à présent, elle se sentait plutôt bien à Serdaigle, pas soudée comme les doigts d'une main avec tous ses camarades, mais quand même bien intégrée. Elle avait une amie proche, Willow Cobley, une petite brune survoltée et souvent dans la lune. Non Willow ne la trahirait pas, elles étaient comme des sœurs depuis quatre ans. Elle ne pouvait pas pas être dans le coup. Mais bon Willow était moins timide, et par conséquent plus proche des autres, surtout des garçons Tobias Wayte et Neil Curtis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit du mal d'elle à Neil, parce que Willow était beaucoup trop pure pour commettre de telles bassesses. Cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la classe d'Étude des Runes. Elle ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi elle avait choisi cette option, mais elle se maudissait pour ça. Les runes étaient loin d'être passionnantes comme le lui avait assurée sa mère. Et en plus Willow ne suivait pas ce cours avec elle, elle avait préféré prendre la Divination, car son arrière grand-mère étaient une célèbre astrologue. Bref, Rose se trouvait maintenant devant la salle. Le professeur Garhus invita les élèves à entrer. La jeune Weasley ne l'appréciait pas tellement. Grand et sec, la soixantaine, et il devait être franchement frustré de sa condition de professeur pour se montrer aussi désagréable avec les élèves. De plus l'humiliation faisait parie de sa pédagogie.

« Donnez moi immédiatement vos traductions ! S'exclama t-il avant que Rose n'est le temps de s'asseoir. Et j'espère pour vous que tous vos parchemins ne sont pas identiques, sinon c'est un T pour tout le monde ! »

Les élèves des quatre maisons s'exécutèrent. Quand Rose déposa sa copie, le professeur hocha la tête, et la feuilleta rapidement. « Comme d'habitude Miss Weasley, vous n'avez pas ménagé vos efforts, heureusement que vous stimulez le niveau médiocre de cette classe, persifla t-il. »

Rose perçu alors un léger brouhaha, des regards entendus et des remarques moqueuses. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Semblait-il que sa naïveté la préservait. Un peu affolée par cette prise de conscience, elle ne savait plus vers qui aller. Pour ne pas rester plantée comme une idiote au milieu de la rangée, elle se dirigea finalement vers une place tout au fond, près de la fenêtre. Au moins, le crépitement de la pluie battante sur les carreaux produisait toujours le même bruit réconfortant.

Rose, plongée dans ses pensées ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux grands discours du professeur sur la perfection que représentait les Runes comparées à tous les autres systèmes d'écriture. L'idée d'être choisie comme CIBLE ne lui plaisait mais alors pas du tout. Les CIBLES étaient des élèves généralement un peu isolé ou timide, ou parfois un peu trop enviés pour leur popularité, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, et qui du jour au lendemain se retrouvaient détestés et persécutés par toute l'école, bien sûr tous les élèves ne prenaient pas part à ce misérable complot, mais beaucoup y adhéraient, de peur de devenir à leur tour CIBLE s'ils s'y opposaient. Rose n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de harcèlement. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils l'avaient choisie elle. Un petit groupe d'élèves étaient les instigateurs de cette mascarade, mais personne ne semblait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Rose revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque Garhus haussa la voix.

« Ah monsieur Malfoy, encore et toujours en retard. C'est à cause des élèves comme vous qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que perturber l'école que la gazette du sorcier dénonce une baisse de niveau à Poudlard ! Votre devoir... ? Je vois qu'il est aussi stérile que votre cerveau, à vous seul vous atteignez le sommet de la médiocrité de cette classe, s'exclama le professeur, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Prenez un siège, vous avez cinq minutes pour me traduire ce passage, et cela à intérêt à être excellent, sinon je vous mets un T et retire 30 points à Serpentard ! Continua t-il, mécontent.

- Compris professeur. » répondit le garçon sans broncher, bien qu'il était clair qu'il était profondément agacé et qu'il se retenait de rétorquer acidement.

Scorpius Malfoy était un garçon auquel Rose n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention. Il était dans sa classe dans quelques matières, Études des Runes, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et lui semblait-il, Soin au créatures magiques, et malgré ça, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole en quatre ans. Déjà, il n'avait pas bonne réputation, de nombreuses rumeurs peu rassurantes courraient sur lui. La plupart du temps il parcourait le château seul, silencieux comme un spectre. Rose devait admettre que le Malfoy lui fichait un peu les jetons.

Physiquement, il n'avait pourtant rien d'effrayant. Il était de taille moyenne pour un garçon de quinze ans et un peu maigrichon, il semblait presque délicat. Sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux blonds soyeux presque platinés dont quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux évoquaient plus le chérubin que le grand méchant loup. En fait, ce qui dérangeait chez Scorpius Malfoy, c'étaient les yeux bleus glacés, vides, sans émotions qui semblaient vous transpercer lorsqu'ils scrutaient dans votre direction. C'était simple, quand elle regardait Scorpius Malfoy, Rose avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'était qu'une enveloppe vide.

Il s'assit à la seule place libre, à côté d'elle, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Visiblement les runes, ce n'était pas son truc. Il était concentré sur les symboles, mais n'écrivait strictement rien, à coup sûr il ne comprenait pas. « Par les couilles de Salazar, qui est le crétin qui m'a conseillé de prendre ce cours ? Je suis aussi doué qu'une veracrasse » marmonna t-il avant de se cogner le front dans la paume de sa main.

Rose était le genre qui aime aider les autres, et qui ressent instinctivement le besoin de le faire quand elle le peut, et à ce moment là, elle éprouvait un peu de pitié pour le garçon Malfoy. Alors dans un élan de bonté, elle tira discrètement le texte devant elle et le traduit en moins d'une minute sur un morceau de parchemin. Scorpius l'avait regardée faire sans rien dire, et lorsqu'elle lui tendit la traduction, il lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire, et bien que ses yeux étaient toujours vides, il avait l'air expressif ainsi.

« Alors monsieur Malfoy, êtes vous prêt à nous faire part de votre traduction ? A votre air idiot je suppose que non, c'est sûr qu'il est difficile d'utiliser des capacités intellectuelles aussi limitées que les vôtres, railla le professeur de rune, alors que certains élèves riaient silencieusement.

- Depuis l'aube des temps les sorciers échangent avec les centaures. Mais ceux-ci avaient coupé tout contact après le premier massacre pour le sang, il y a des siècles. Il fut difficile et long pour le monde magique de regagner la confiance de ces êtres hybrides, mi-hommes, mi-chevaux. Encore aujourd'hui ils vivent à l'écart de la société magique, bien que davantage ouvert à la communication avec les hommes, énonça Scorpius d'une seule traite.

- …Hum..., visiblement Garhus ne savais plus quoi dire, le Malfoy lui avait cloué le bec, bien monsieur Malfoy, j'ajoute dix points à Serpentard, maugréa-il finalement bien que ça lui écorchait clairement la langue. »

Un instant plus tard, Scorpius se tourna légèrement vers Rose, et lui adressa un sourire satisfait. « Merci Weasley, grâce à toi Garhus à ravalé son venin. Je te revaudrai ça. ».

Rose était installée confortablement dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, à ses côté s'agitait sa meilleure amie, Willow Cobley. Willow et elle s'étaient rencontrées le jour de leur rentrée en première année, lorsqu'elles s'étaient aperçues qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir, dont le troisième lit était resté éternellement vide. Elles l'avaient d'ailleurs aménagé ensuite en canapé en rajoutant des gros coussins orange et jaunes que Willow avait rapporté du Maroc où elle était allée avec ses parents durant l'été précédent leur deuxième année. Pour Willow, il avait toujours été important que leur dortoir, qui était plus une chambre d'ailleurs vu qu'elles n'étaient que deux, soit chaleureux et confortable. Elle affirmait que pour bien dormir, il fallait dormir dans un endroit bien à soi, dans un endroit réconfortant. C'est pour cela que depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était trouvée une passion pour la décoration d'intérieur. C'est comme ça que le dortoir sobre aux murs bleus et au sol gris, avait été transformé par l'apparition soudaine de posters moldus de stars, de photos d'animaux rigolotes, d'un tapis vert pomme, de deux poufs turquoises, et de quelques peluches dispersée dans la pièce. Tout cela faisait un peu désordre, les couleurs n'étaient pas assemblées, mais Willow avait atteint son but, leur chambre leur donnait le sourire.

A Serdaigle, ils étaient neuf étudiants en cinquième année, cinq filles et quatre garçons. Il y avait les jumelles Prisca et Galla McAlister, que Rose appréciait peu, car elles étaient de vraies commères, et parfois venimeuses. Les deux jeunes filles étaient issues d'une célèbre famille de sorciers, et elles pensaient clairement que tout leur était permis. Derrière leurs chevelures blondes toujours bien peignées de petites filles modèles, elles cachaient décidément bien leur jeu. La dernière fille s'appelait Erin Vaughan et elle était plutôt gentille, mais n'avait pas beaucoup de caractère.

« Je disais donc que j'ai vraiment trop de chance aujourd'hui, on dirait presque que j'ai pris du Felix Felicis, je te jure ! C'est Albus qui a été désigné pour être mon partenaire de Divination ! Tu te rends compte ? S'écriait joyeusement Willow, surexcitée.

- C'est génial Will, répondit Rose qui n'était visiblement pas aussi enthousiaste.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est le bonheur total, ce dont je rêvais depuis la rentrée ! C'est un grand pas en avant dans ma quête de l'amour, s'émerveillait-elle.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est une bonne chose.

- Ça ne vas pas Rosie ? demanda alors la petite brune survoltée, devant le manque d'entrain de son amie.

- Eh bien, moi je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer... c'est même plutôt mauvais.

- Vas-y, crache la chocogrenouille, tu te sentiras mieux après, l'encouragea t-elle.

- Curtis est venu m'avertir... que j'allais peut-être être choisie comme prochaine CIBLE. Et que la moitié de notre maison disait du mal dans mon dos, murmura la rouquine.

- Nom de Merlin ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- A moins que Curtis mente, je ne peux accéder à ta requête, répliqua t-elle.

- Ça sent vraiment mauvais Rosie. J'espère tellement que Neil se trompe... grimaça Willow, son dynamisme retombé.

- Je sais Will, je sais. »

Willow avait en horreur ce jeu stupide en quoi consistait les CIBLES, mais ça elle ne le disait qu'à Rose, car il était suicidaire de se faire remarquer sur ce sujet. Cela durait depuis environ six ans, avant même que Rose et elle entre à l'école, et les deux filles avaient toujours connu cette abjection. Les parents disaient toujours que Poudlard étaient les meilleurs année de la vie, sans vrais soucis, sans tracas, sans grosses responsabilités. Pourtant derrière l'image idyllique du Collège, la violence était là, cette violence dont on parle peu, la violence morale.

Il fallait croire que juste vivre paisiblement ne plaisait pas aux jeunes sorciers. Alors qu'ils traversaient une période de paix après la si terrible guerre à laquelle avaient pris part leurs parents et leurs grand-parents, ils créaient de nouveaux conflits. Bien moindres, mais qui n'avaient pas d'autre intérêts que de persécuter autrui.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'aimerai savoir si ça vous a plu, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis, vos remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir, et au moins je saurais si ça vaut le coup de continuer. Le deuxième chapitre est prêts, je le publierai quand je l'aurais corriger, parce que j'ai pas encore de Beta reader donc je m'applique ^^. **D'ailleurs si ça tente quelqu'un de prélire mes chapitres, prévenez moi ^^**_


	2. 2 - Le poids d'un nom

_Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes ^^_

_Le personnage de Scorpius est au devant de la scène, j'espère que vous aimerez sa personnalité, sa façon d'être._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Le poids d'un nom**

_- 22 novembre -_

Ce matin là, Scorpius émargea du sommeil brutalement. Liam Ashcombe, son voisin de lit, venait de le réveiller en le secouant sans ménagement. Scorpius n'était pas matinal et chaque réveil était un calvaire, une épreuve. Si Scorpius n'aimait pas se lever, c'est qu'il préférait les rêves à la réalité. Il n'était pas un garçon faible, il n'était pas un lâche. Mais il avait malgré ça depuis longtemps renoncé à lutter. Sa vie sociale était pire qu'une bouse de dragon, même dans sa propre maison, Serpentard, seul une poignée d'élèves lui adressait la parole. Et seul un faisait l'effort de tenir une conversation, Liam Ashcombe.

Liam était un garçon spécial, issu d'une famille moldue, son arrivée chez les verts et argents n'avait pas enchantée tout le monde. Les nés moldus dans l'histoire de Serpentard se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Alors par conséquent, les premiers mois de Liam à Poudlard avaient été quelque peu agités. Beaucoup le rejetaient et se moquaient de lui, en plus il avait cette sorte de naïveté, d'innocence qu'on les enfants de moldu à leur arrivée au château, cette façon de s'émerveiller pour un rien, de toujours vouloir en savoir plus. Pendant ses deux premières années, il avait été si agaçant pour le reste de sa maison que ses camarades l'avaient tout bonnement ignoré. C'est durant cette période qu'il s'était rapproché de Scorpius, qui le laissait parler sans le rembarrer, qui acceptait simplement de passer du temps avec lui. Le Malfoy n'était pas très bavard, cela ne faisait pas parti de son éducation austère, mais il n'était pas intolérant, et surtout, il n'était pas méchant. A présent Liam s'était intégré, il avait de nombreux amis dans toutes les maisons, et son physique avantageux lui avait apporté un peu de popularité. Par conséquent il fréquentait moins souvent Scorpius. Mais il n'était pas ingrat non plus et continuait de lui fournir un soutien de temps en temps.

Si la vie de Scorpius était si cauchemardesque, c'est qu'il était le fils de Drago Malfoy, ancien mangemort, et surtout, le petit fils du bras droit de Tom Jedusor, Lucius Malfoy. Descendant de cette lignée maudite, le monde magique le regardait d'un mauvais œil et ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Dès sa première année, on lui avait bien signifié qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un scroute à pétard puant, et qu'on ne lui offrirait que du mépris. Au début, il avait essayé de s'imposer, de montrer aux autres qu'il était digne d'intérêt. Il avait fait de son mieux en classe, pour montrer son potentiel, mais les cours, ce n'était pas son truc, et au vu de ses résultats, ses efforts ne lui apportèrent que des railleries. Il avait voulu entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en deuxième année, mais pour seul attention, on l'avait fait tomber de son balai, et il s'était cassé la cheville. Heureusement que madame Pomfresh était toujours aussi compétente, bien qu'elle ai pris des rides.

« Allez, dépêche toi on va pas avoir le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner ! s'exclama Liam qui avait visiblement prévu de l'attendre ce matin là.

- Oui oui, attend une minute Ashcombe, je me change.

- Ce que tu peux être long à te lever ! On dirait que tu traîne ta carcasse sérieux, ajouta t-il, blasé. »

Malgré les supplications de son camarade, il s'habilla sans trop se presser, et démêla soigneusement ses cheveux blonds avec ses doigts. Mécontent de l'effet rendu, il les ébouriffa à nouveau, sans tenir compte du soupir d'exaspération de Liam. C'était son rituel du matin, se coiffer, puis se décoiffer rageusement. Scorpius détestait ses cheveux. En fait, il détestait à peu près tout chez lui, tout ce qui était l'héritage Malfoy du moins. Il n'aimait pas sa famille, il détestait ce qu'impliquait porter le nom Malfoy, ce que cela évoquait au gens : des meurtriers, des assassins, des mangemorts, des monstres. Il n'avait pas été endoctriné comme l'était la tradition familiale, en réalité, il avait été élevé par une elfe de maison, car ses parents brillaient par leur absence. Au fond c'était peut être mieux ainsi, après-tout, ni Astoria ni Drago ne semblaient lui porter le moindre intérêt, il était même un fardeau. Drago était trop occupé à tenter de racheter une conduite à sa famille et à faire fructifier ce qu'il restait de sa funeste fortune, quant à Astoria, elle fréquentait assidûment la classe mondaine, les dîners et les bals réservés à l'aristocratie sorcière. Au début elle emmenait son fils avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme important lui fasse remarquer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air digne de son nom, pleurnichard comme il était. Elle l'avait alors laissé à la maison, considérant qu'il ne la mettait pas en valeur. Aux yeux d'Astoria, son fils n'était qu'un accessoire qui était passé de mode.

C'était donc l'une des elfes de maison du manoir, Maggie, qui l'avait élevé. Enfin, elle ne s'était occupée que des fonctions vitales, de nourriture et d'hygiène. Il avait apprit à lire seul vers l'âge de sept ans et s'était ensuite instruit à travers les livres, qui étaient son seul support pour découvrir le monde. Il n'avait ainsi et pour tout jamais quitté le manoir Malfoy, à quelques réceptions mondaines près lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin.

Même s'il avait manqué d'amour, reçu régulièrement des coups et une éducation passable, en arrivant à Poudlard il y a de cela quatre ans, Scorpius était heureux. Il était enthousiaste comme pouvait l'être n'importe quel enfant en arrivant au collège de sorcellerie. En plus bien qu'il soit l'héritier d'une famille magique, il ne savait pas grand chose de son monde, et c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il quittait le manoir. Mais ses espoirs n'avait pas fait long feu, dès son arrivée, les choses s'étaient gâtées. Il repensa à sa répartition à Serpentard.

_ Scorpius venait d'entrer pour la première fois dans la grande salle de Poudlard, sur les traces de Hagrid. Il n'avait aucune idée de la maison dans laquelle il préférerait être réparti contrairement aux autres enfants qui l'accompagnaient et donc c'était le sujet de conversation favori. La répartition commença et il y assista légèrement anxieux. Deux élèves à Griffondor, trois à Serdaigle, un à Poufsouffle, deux à Serpentard, il les comptait silencieusement. Chacun d'entre eux fut acclamé par sa nouvelle maison et alla s'asseoir fièrement ou timidement. _

_ « Scorpius Malfoy ! »_

_ Il s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et on déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête._

_ « Un Malfoy ne peut aller qu'à Serpentard ! » s'exclama le couvre chef rapiécé._

_A ce moment là les élèves auraient du l'applaudir, comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres. Mais il ne fut accueillit que par un silence pesant. Soudain, quelqu'un le hua, suivit bientôt d'une cinquantaine d'autres élèves au moins. Scorpius se sentit mal, mais il alla quand même prendre une place à sa table dignement alors que la directrice McGonnagal calmait le brouhaha d'un geste de main. Le festin commença, mais Scorpius ne mangea rien. Tous le regardaient avec haine, crainte ou indifférence. _

Malgré l'accueil désastreux auquel il avait eu droit, Scorpius avait encore de l'espoir à ce moment là. Espoir essoufflé quelques heures plus tard dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ce souvenir était encore désagréable pour lui, car il avait leur avait donné satisfaction, il avait montré sa faiblesse.

_ Il était excité à l'idée de découvrir la salle commune des verts et argents, déjà le plafond de la grande salle l'avait émerveillé, et il avait hâte d'en voir plus. Il suivit le préfet jusqu'aux cachots où celui-ci laissa les nouveaux seuls. Alors qu'il scrutait la pièce d'un air étonné, trois élèves plus âgés, en sixième année sans doute l'accostèrent._

_ « Alors bébé Malfoy ose venir ramener sa face de mangemort à Poudlard ? railla un grand brun alors que ses acolyte encerclaient Scorpius._

_ - Ça fait quoi d'avoir la mort de dizaines de personnes sur la conscience ? s'exclama le second avec hargne._

_ - Personne n'est mort à cause de moi, je ne suis pas un mangemort ! paniqua Scorpius, apeuré._

_ - Pourtant tout le monde sait que ton grand-père était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, d'ailleurs il paraît même qu'il tue un moldu par semaine pour entretenir sa collection..._

_ - C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas comme eux ! contesta t-il, les yeux presque humides._

_ - Et alors ? Penses-tu vraiment que quiconque aura envie de savoir qui tu es vraiment ? Tu es l'héritier Malfoy, rien que ton nom fait de toi un monstre, un assassin, cracha le plus baraqué des trois qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur._

_ - Je parie parie que tu assiste aux mises à mort des moldus et que tu aimes ça ! ricana le jeune homme brun._

_ - Vous mentez ! s'écria t-il en tremblant._

_ - Personne ne veut de toi ici sale mangemort ! rentre chez ton psycopathe de père ! aboyèrent ensembles les trois sixièmes années, comme s'ils avaient répété leur effet au préalable. »_

_ Le plus virulent bouscula violemment Scorpius qui tomba à genou. Les élèves ayant assisté à la scène détournèrent le regard et ne firent pas le moins du monde attention à lui. Toujours prostré par terre, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourtant il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, de tourner une page de sa vie. A partir de ce soir là, il se renferma sur lui même, incapable de supporter cette haine à son égard._

Scorpius profita du temps qu'il lui restait avant la sonnerie pour aller à la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas terminé son devoir de métamorphose. Madame Pince – qui paraissait aussi vieille que le choixpeau magique – l'accueillit d'un regard mauvais. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, elle était désagréable avec tout le monde. Il s'assit à une table à l'écart et et ouvris un ouvrage conséquent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se plonger dans sa lecture, il perçu des rires suivit d'une conversation venant du rayonnage juxtaposé à sa table.

« Je t'assure Rosie, je ne suis pas gay ! s'exclama une voie masculine, visiblement vexée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher, tu peux tout me dire ! répondit l'autre voix en éclatant de rire.

- Mais arrête ! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! hurla l'autre rageusement.

- Tu sais Albus, l'homosexualité n'est pas une tare, je ne te jugerai pas, ajouta la voix féminine avant de rire de plus belle.

- Ce que t'es chiante aujourd'hui !

- Oh ça va je t'embête un peu, baisse d'un ton, sinon la chouette va rappliquer. »

Scorpius n'en entendit pas plus. Il se plongea donc dans son devoir. Il avait reconnu Rose Weasley et Albus Potter. Il ne les appréciait pas vraiment, les deux cousins semblaient avoir une vie si simple, si parfaite que s'en était agaçant. Bon d'accord, Scorpius était peut être un peu jaloux, mais les enfants du clan Potter-Weasley avaient ce que lui n'aurait jamais, une vraie famille, et un avenir assuré et brillant.

Il ferma brusquement l'ouvrage. C'était l'heure pour lui d'aller en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, sa matière préférée. Il aimait s'occuper des créatures et des animaux car ceux-ci ne le jugeaient pas. Avec eux il n'avait pas peur d'être insulté et regardé comme une abomination. En plus le professeur était une jeune femme très pédagogue qui avait toujours été impartiale à son égard. Il salua le professeur en arrivant et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

« Aujourd'hui le cours va être un peu particulier, énonça le professeur Taliah, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux ou trois pour aller à la recherche de Horglups dans la foret interdite. Comme vous le savez, la foret est dangereuse, vous ne devrez donc vous séparer sous aucun prétexte, et vous utiliserez ce portoloin pour revenir au moindre problème, termina t-elle en distribuant à chaque élève une plume verte. »

Scorpius attendit que les équipes se forment. Il savait que comme d'habitude il n'en ferait pas partie, au mieux il serait imposé à l'une d'elle par le professeur. Il se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe.

« On dirait qu'il ne reste que nous deux. »

Il sursauta et mis quelques seconde à réagir, il acquiesça finalement d'un signe de tête. C'était la fille Weasley. Celle qui lui avait sauvé la mise en Runes le lundi précédent. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule lors de la formation des groupes, il trouva cela un peu bizarre. Il avait toujours pensé que la jeune fille était entourée de nombreux amis, et c'était bien la dernière qu'il s'était attendu voir venir vers lui.

Elle avait environ une demi tête de moins que lui, des boucles entre le roux et l'auburn plutôt hirsutes qui tombaient jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules, les joues roses parsemées de quelques tâches de rousseurs, et des yeux chocolat au lait souvent rêveurs. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle selon Scorpius, plutôt banale en fait. Mais quand même mignonne, quoique... juste ordinaire.

Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée de la foret interdite. En pénétrant dans l'ombre, sous les immenses arbres statiques, Rose frissonna. « C'est bien une fille ça, pensa Scorpius, une froussarde, pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas à Griffondor avec ses cousins. »

« Euh... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien être un Horglups, murmura t-elle après quelques minutes de marche, le rouge aux joues.

- Voyez-vous ça, Rose Weasley qui ne sait pas quelque chose, mais c'est que ça casse un mythe ! » répondit le Malfoy avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de répliquer ainsi. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les bavardages, habituellement il aurait répondu avec le moins de mots possibles, d'un ton neutre sans la regarder. Mais peut-être était ce à la fois l'ironie de la situation -Rose l'intello qui ne sait pas, alors que lui, le cancre, sait – et le ton sans arrière pensée de la jeune fille qui l'avait poussé à faire de l'humour...

« Voyez-vous ça, Scorpius Malfoy qui prononce plus deux mots et qui sourit, ça brise une légende, riposta t-elle, espiègle.

- C'est qu'elle a de la répartie !

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus ce que nous devons chercher... soupira t-elle en regardant les feuilles d'arbres voleter à ses pieds.

- Évidemment que si ! S'exclama Scorpius, l'air fier.

- Par Merlin ! Malfoy qui sait quelque chose... C'est plus qu'une légende que tu brise, je vais devoir reconsidérer toutes mes certitudes.

- Très drôle Weasley ! Figure toi que j'aligne les O dans ce cours. Tu ne trouvera pas meilleur connaisseur.

- Et si tu m'expliquais de quoi il s'agit plutôt que de te jeter des roses ?

- Les Horglups sont des créatures qui ressemblent à des petits champignons de teinte rosée, et ils servent principalement de repas aux gnomes, récita t-il précipitamment.

- Si j'étais professeur, je te rajouterai des points. Bon mettons nous au travail ! s'exclama la rouquine, soudain enthousiaste. »

Scorpius trouvait la situation étrange. Il se retrouvait au milieu de la foret à discuter avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. En fait, le plus étrange, c'était surtout qu'elle lui adressait la parole comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre personne, et elle ne l'avait même pas insulté. C'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de manière civilisée à quiconque d'autre que Liam ces derniers temps.

D'ailleurs il se découvrait même une capacité à aligner suffisamment de mots pour faire des phrases, bon d'accord il exagérait un peu le trait, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à des inconnus. Était-il sociable finalement ? Non impossible, sinon il ne serait pas dans cette situation de rebut de la société. Cette journée était définitivement bizarre.

Le cours se termina avant qu'ils trouvent le moindre Horglups, ils revinrent donc penauds, heureusement que la séance n'était pas notée, car Rose ne lui aurait probablement plus jamais adressé la parole si elle avait écopé d'une mauvaise note par sa faute. Mais était-il bête ? Elle ne lui adresserait probablement plus la parole de toute façon, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'avait pas dû réaliser qu'il s'agissait de lui, Scorpius Malfoy, le rejeton du mangemort, le paria de Poudlard. Oui c'était sans doute ça.

Il alla ensuite déjeuner dans la grande salle, mais Liam était en pleine conversation avec deux filles de Serpentard plus âgées. Scorpius s'assit à côté de son ami qui lui adressa un regard d'excuse, alors que les deux filles le toisèrent avec dédain. Au final, il ne décrocha pas un seul mot du repas. Comme d'habitude. A quoi sert de s'exprimer, face à des gens aux yeux fermés et au oreilles bouchées. Personne ne voulait savoir qui était Scoprius Malfoy, car beaucoup n'avaient pas compris, _qu'être n'est paraître_.


	3. 3 - Le chantage

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, j'ai été longue je sais et je m'excuse. En fait j'avais rédigé ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais je le trouvais mauvais alors je n'ai pas voulu le poster et ça m'a un peu démotivée. Je m'y suis finalement remis et je l'ai réécris. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ^^_

_Le chapitre 4 est partiellement écrit, je le posterai dès que possible._

_Bonne lecture ! (J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop) _

_PS : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews ! ça m'encourage beaucoup._

**Chapitre 3 : Chantage**

_- 29 novembre -_

Ce n'était que le commencement, et pourtant Rose était déjà à bout de nerfs. Une semaine déjà qu'on lui avait annoncé son nouveau statut. Elle ne se laissait pas faire évidemment, mais les chuchotements sur son passage, les insultes et les croches pieds étaient très éprouvants. Difficile de garder la tête haute dans ces conditions. De plus comme si les moqueries ne suffisaient pas, des rumeurs stupides avaient été répandues à son sujet. A présent, elle avait deux images distinctes : celle de la petite intello fayote et coincée, et encore plus désobligeante, celle d'une fille facile déjà passée dans le lit de la moitié du château - professeurs compris – cachant son jeu derrière une attitude de petite fille modèle. Vraiment ridicule quand on savait qu'elle n'était encore jamais sortie avec un garçon.

Elle était devenue plus ou moins le bouc émissaire de l'école. Si unetelle se faisait plaquer, c'était de sa faute, évidemment, elle avait séduit le petit ami en question. Si untel avait une mauvaise note, c'était car Rose avait emprunté le livre dont il avait besoin pour réviser. C'était pitoyable. Mais elle ne trouvait pas de solution idéale pour le moment. D'ailleurs il n'y en avait sans doute pas de solution idéale. La dernière « Cible » dont elle se rappelait avait quitté l'école après environ trois mois de calvaire. Mais Rose n'était pas une fille lâche, elle n'était pas fille de deux anciens Griffondors pour rien. Elle ne fuirait pas ! Du moins, elle n'était pas encore suffisamment à bout pour l'envisager.

Heureusement elle n'était pas complètement abandonnée. Willow restait courageusement à ses cotés, même si cela lui valait quelques insultes. Albus s'était aperçu de la situation et se montrait plus protecteur envers elle qu'habituellement. Son petit frère Hugo ne semblait pas avoir remarquer quoi que soit, ou alors il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Oui, en quelques jours, la vie paisible de Rose avait changé du tout au tout. Mais bon il y avait des choses bien pires dans la vie, se disait t-elle, alors elle ne se plaignait même pas. Après-tout avec toutes les personnes qui mourraient en martyres, qui crevaient de faim ou autre, ne serait-elle pas passée pour une enfant trop gâtée ? Tant qu'elle serait entourée, tout irait bien, le but des harceleurs étant de l'isoler pour mieux la persécuter et la dévaloriser et ainsi la détruire intérieurement. Et puis elle se remontait le moral en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, tout serait oublié au retour des vacances de Noël.

C'était un vendredi matin, l'air se rafraîchissait, alors Rose était emmitouflée dans son écharpe bleue et bronze. Elle s'était réveillée très en retard, et elle parcourrait donc le château en grande enjambées, en replaçant régulièrement son sac qui glissait de son épaule. Elle devait se rendre en cours de Métamorphose ça avait déjà sonné, elle allait sans doute perdre des points. « C'est pas ce qui va arranger mon affaire » songea t-elle.

Soudain, elle fut attrapée par le bras et tirée en arrière. Face à elle se tenaient deux élèves, un garçon et une fille, de Poufsouffle au vu de leur uniforme, et à vu de nez en sixième ou en septième année.

« Alors Weasley, on se promène toute seule dans les couloirs ? C'est pas très prudent tout ça... souligna le garçon à l'air vicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suis déjà en retard, laissez moi tranquille ! Répliqua Rose excédée.

- Montre plus de respect à tes aînés, laideron ! Devrions nous te rappeler que tu es la cible ? Si tu as besoin de mieux comprendre, c'est simple, tu la ferme et tu laisse les autres te cracher dessus autant que cela leur plaira, et évidemment tu fais ce qu'on te dit ! reprit-il avec un regard noir.

- Je ne ferai rien du tout, alors fichez moi la paix ! S'exclama Rose qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait tant elle était choquée.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est rebelle la rouquine, ironisa la Poufsouffle. Nous allons tout de même nous présenter, question de politesse, je suis Landson, et lui c'est Swift.

- Autant de dire que tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dit si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à certains de tes amis. Tu vois Weasley tu n'as aucun choix, à moins que tu ne sois lâche au point de rejeter tes problèmes sur les autres, je me demande si la jeune Lily Potter supporterait de prendre ta place, je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas que cela arrive, si ?

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Railla le nommé Swift face au silence de Rose.

- Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps, je suis certaine que tu saura prendre la bonne décision pour le bien de ta petite cousine. Bref, le professeur Dubois m'a confisqué ma baguette et l'a rangée dans son bureau, arrange toi pour la récupérer avant le déjeuner ! »

Les deux Poufsouffles la laissèrent en plan, sans oublier de la bousculer. Affalée contre le mur, elle resta figée quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça aille jusque là, on la faisait bêtement et simplement chanter. Mais elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas dénoncer les deux crétins, cela ne ferait qu'empirer le situation à venir, elle ne pouvait pas non plus refuser leur chantage, car il y avait un enjeu qui dépassait sa propre petite personne. Lily Luna Potter, la petite sœur d'Albus, était en troisième année à Griffondor, et elle n'avait même pas encore treize ans. Rose adorait Lily, c'était encore une enfant innocente, joyeuse, qui voyait tout en rose, elle n'aurait pas les épaules pour subir un harcèlement quelconque. Et Rose n'était pas une lâche.

C'est avec une boule dans la gorge et les larme aux yeux que Rose se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le bureau de son professeur de sortilèges . Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en chêne épaisse et robuste qui bien évidemment était verrouillée. Cela ne surprit guère la jeune fille, elle savait bien que les professeurs détestaient qu'on fouine dans leurs affaires. Un article du règlement interdisait même à tout élève de pénétrer dans le bureau d'un professeur en son absence sous peine de sanction.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec le sort _Alohomora, _mais la serrure résista sans peine. Pas étonnant, on parlait quand même du bureau d'un enseignant de Poudlard, non d'un vulgaire placard à balai. Elle connaissait d'autres sorts qu'elle avait appris dans des livres et manuels qui n'étaient pas aux programmes. Elle entreprit de les essayer méthodiquement un par un, jusqu'à ce que la porte cède. Elle sentit brusquement quelque chose lui tapoter l'épaule et tressaillit.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, jeune fille ? Déclara le professeur Dubois, les sourcils froncés.

- Euh... je... je... vous attendais pour vous poser une question à propos du dernier cours, je n'avais pas tout compris, balbutia Rose, cramoisie.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, miss Weasley, vous tentiez clairement de vous introduire dans mon bureau. Puis-je avoir connaissance de vos intentions ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, murmura t-elle en admirant minutieusement les lacets de ses chaussures.

- Bien que vous soyez l'une de mes meilleurs élèves, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous punir pour cette violation du règlement. Ce sera trois jours de retenue, à partir de ce soir. Soyez à vingt heure dans ma classe, et ne soyez pas en retard, déclara le professeur avec dureté.

- Bien professeur, merci pour votre indulgence. »

Rose savait qu'il aurait du lui retirer au moins une vingtaine de points, alors elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avec trois soirs de retenue. Albus avait été puni davantage pour de simples enfantillages en cours. Et puis sa sanction ne concernait qu'elle, on ne risquait pas de le lui faire payer à coup de croche-pieds.

Seulement elle n'avait pas récupéré la baguette...

Elle rejoignit finalement sa classe, en prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait fait un détour par l'infirmerie. Évidemment, son professeur l'avait crue sans broncher, il se devait de donner du crédit à sa meilleure élève.

Elle suivit ensuite Willow dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, l'écoutant déblatérer sur l'évaluation surprise à laquelle elles avaient eu droit la veille qu'elle était certaine d'avoir ratée. Willow était toujours persuadée d'avoir raté ses devoirs, mais elle s'en sortait toujours au final.

Rose ne pipa mot au sujet de sa mauvaise rencontre, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle balaya des yeux la grande salle et croisa le regard fourbe de l'un de ses maîtres chanteurs. Il l'a fixait d'un air qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là, et surtout, qu'elle allait payer son échec.

C'est beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi qu'elle les rencontra à nouveau, ces scoutes à pétards puants. Elle était encore seule, parce qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Pas très prudent lui diriez-vous. Mais bon elle n'allais tout de même pas se faire escorter à chacun de ses déplacements par des gardes du corps si ? De toute façon les volontaires n'auraient pas été au rendez-vous.

« Alors Weasley, il paraît que tu t'es fait chopée ? Railla la fille à la cravate jaune.

- C'est fou ce que les nouvelles circulent vite dans ce château ! Appuya son binôme à l'air vicieux, on ne vas pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, tu t'imagines bien... Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien te faire pour te faire comprendre où est ta place ?

- Hum... On pourrait découper son joli uniforme, je me demande de quelle couleur sont ses sous vêtements !

- Non c'est trop tôt, et trop facile pour un professeur de se rendre compte que leur chouchoute a un problème, il faut quelque chose de plus discret. »

Swift se pencha alors à l'oreille de Landson pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Son sourire satisfait ne prédisait rien de bon à la jeune Weasley qui leur faisait toujours face, acculée contre le mur sans réel espoir de fuite.

Le garçon l'empoigna par les cheveux, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier. Maintenant elle se faisait brutaliser, ce n'était pas bon signe pour elle. Mais il suffisait de voir la lueur de vice dans les yeux de son agresseur pour comprendre qu'il n'attendait que ça. Elle se surprit à penser qu'en temps de guerre, ce jeune homme aurait sans aucun doute fait partit du camp des méchant. Elle se gifla mentalement, il n'y avait pas de gentil ou de méchant, elle n'était plus une petite fille tout de même, pour voir ainsi le monde en noir et blanc sans aucune nuance.

Elle fut traînée ainsi jusqu'à des toilettes, ceux du troisième étage. Malheureusement pour elle, ils n'avaient croisé personne en chemin qui aurait pu lui porter secours. Elle était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

« Nous voilà arrivé ! s'exclama Swift l'ait goguenard, tu dois forcément connaître la réputation de ces toilettes. Ils abritent un fantôme idiot de petite fille pleurnicharde, personne ne vient jamais ici ! »

Rose resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Rien ne servait de lutter, ils étaient deux et ils étaient plus grands et plus âgés qu'elle, en plus ils lui avaient bien évidemment substitué sa baguette. Elle décida donc d'attendre son sort, elle réfléchirait ensuite comment se débarrasser du double problème qui venait de lui tomber sur le dos.

« Bien, nous allons t'enfermer ici, et bien entendu tu ne pourra pas en sortir avant un bon moment. C'est simple, le sort s'annulera lorsqu'une autre personne entrera dans ces toilettes, mais comme personne ne vient jamais ici... Amuse toi bien avec Mimi, ajouta t-il avec une moue méprisante, peut-être que toi aussi tu hantera bientôt ces toilettes. »

Ils poussèrent Rose dans l'une des cabines puis l'aspergèrent d'eau - provenant sans doute des égouts vu l'odeur - avec un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. En partant la fille lui annonça satisfaite : « Et ta baguette fera sans doute un très bon petit bois pour la cheminée de notre salle commune ! »

Rose ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans ces toilettes, trempée et frigorifiée, mais son estomac semblait lui indiquer qu'elle avait manqué le dîner. Rose voulait être forte, et affronter tout ça la tête haute. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de son père, elle n'avait pas la détermination sans faille de sa mère, elle n'avait que sa sensibilité de pacotille qui ne lui était d'aucune aide à cet instant. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Elle n'était pas lâche, d'accord. Mais elle était faible. Trop douce, trop gentille, et beaucoup trop sensible.

Alors qu'elle avait cesser d'espérer dormir dans son lit cette nuit là, la porte des toilettes grinça et des pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la cabine dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Pendant une seconde, la peur lui tirailla l'estomac, et si c'était les deux Poufsouffles qui revenaient ?

Elle entendit le loquet de la porte de débloqué, et elle su qu'elle était libre. A la fois soulagée et méfiante elle poussa la porte. Devant elle se tenait un garçon de dos, dont les cheveux d'un rare blond ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Il s'agissait de Malfoy. Il fixait le miroir et dû l'apercevoir car il se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je peux t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu le souhaite. » articula t-il d'une voix claire.

Rose répondit par la négative. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, elle était vraiment honteuse de son état. Toujours mouillée, l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle était peu ragoutante, quant à son visage, il était rougit d'avoir pleuré. Elle fit un signe de tête à Malfoy avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas hésitant.

« Attend ! s'exclama le blondinet, reprend ta baguette. »

Il lui tendit le morceau de bois si important pour elle. Elle récupéra l'objet. Comment sa baguette étaient arrivée entre les mains du jeune homme ? Elle aurait pu lui demander mais elle ne le fit pas. Foutue timidité !

« Merci ! » dit-elle avec le plus d'assurance qu'elle pu trouver, et elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder à nouveau, elle était maintenant carrément intimidée par le garçon. Sûrement à cause de la situation gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ils quittèrent tout deux les toilettes puis se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives. Rose ne savait plus quoi penser.


	4. 4 - La retenue

_Bonjour bonjour ! ^^_

_Je suis donc de retour avec le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire car je l'ai écrit au lieu de réviser mon bac blanc, mauvaise élève que je suis... D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous sont en terminale ES ou L, mais le programme d'Histoire Géo est atroce, rien que d'envisager devoir apprendre tout ça met mon cerveau en grève T_T. Le pire c'est de savoir que le programme sera modifié l'année prochaine parce qu'il est trop compliqué, c'est l'année crash test quoi... Bon ok j'arrête de râler. _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! _

_Ps : J'aime bien avoir quelques avis sur le chapitre si vous avez le temps ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - La retenue**

_ - 30 Novembre - _

L'une des question que Scorpius se posait le plus souvent était qu'elle pouvait bien être la raison qui avait poussé ses parents à le mettre au monde. Au départ, il pensait être le fruit de la tradition, engendré comme héritier de la longue lignée de sangs purs que vantait sa famille. Mais en y réfléchissant, il s'était aperçu que ça ne pouvait être le cas. Il fallait savoir que ces parents l'avaient eu bien trop jeune, alors que les familles aristocratiques n'assuraient leur descendance qu'après leurs trente ans. Drago avait vingt-six ans, Astoria vingt-quatre lors de sa naissance. De plus le protocole n'avait assurément pas été suivi pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été présenté officiellement à la communauté sorcière et encore moins le jour de ses sept ans comme il l'aurait fallut. Il n'avait eu aucun tuteur ni d'éducation conforme des bonnes manières, rien de toutes ces choses qui aurait fait de lui l'héritier des Malfoy.

Sa théorie était qu'il était un simple accident. Il n'était pas voulu par ses parents, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses; entre autre le désintérêt total qu'on lui portait. Voilà ce qu'il était : un contretemps. Cela expliquait peut-être son prénom aussi, il fallait vraiment lui en vouloir pour lui donner un prénom pareil, ou faire preuve d'une grave faute de goût. Il tenait ce prénom de la tradition de la famille Black de nommer tous les garçons par des noms de constellations, mais tout de même, Draco ça sonnait mieux que Scorpius.

Enfin au final, même si ce n'était visiblement pas le projet initial de sa famille, il était le seul héritier. Sa mère était trop âgée à présent pour avoir un autre enfant, et c'était tant mieux, car Astoria n'était pas faite pour être mère.

Scorpius était à la bibliothèque avec Liam. Ils faisaient des recherches pour un devoir d'histoire de la magie. Le sujet était : « Quel personnage historique ayant vécu il y a moins d'un siècle et ayant un lien avec vous admirez-vous le plus ? »

Ce sujet l'avais d'abord laissé pantois. Déjà il ne voyait pas de personnage historique ayant un lien avec lui. Puis il envisagea qu'il en connaissait beaucoup en réalité dans sa propre famille... quoi de mieux qu'un lien du sang. Mais il fallait qu'il admire ce personnage, et ça c'était déjà plus compliqué, il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire l'éloge d'un partisan de Voldemort. Puis il eu une illumination, mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé, il n'y avait pas que de la bouse de dragon dans cette famille.

« Alors qui as-tu choisi ? Demanda t-il à Liam qui leva la tête de son manuel.

- Je n'ai aucun lien avec le monde magique alors trouver des liens n'est pas simple, répondit-il avec une moue ennuyée, je pourrais prendre Hermione Granger ou Lily Evans Potter, elles sont toutes les deux nées moldues comme moi, ça fait un lien.

- C'est une bonne idée, à ta place je choisirai Evans puisque Weasley choisira sans doute Granger vu que c'est sa mère.

- Pas con, et toi tu vas prendre qui ?

- Sirius Black.

- C'est qui ça ?

- Le cousin de ma grand-mère, mon grand oncle si on peut dire. C'est l'un des seul membre de la famille qui s'est battu pour les bonnes raisons, dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'est rebellé contre la famille Black pour défendre ses convictions. C'était le parrain de Harry Potter. Il a passé plusieurs année à Askaban alors qu'il était innocent. Au final il a été tué en 1995 dans une bataille contre les mangemorts au ministère; par sa propre cousine.

- Whaou je ne connaissais pas cette histoire ! Et je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais un héros de guerre dans ta famille...

- Moi non plus, je l'ai découvert récemment, il avait été rayé de l'arbre généalogique familiale. De plus il n'est jamais associé aux Black ou aux Malfoy, mais plutôt aux Potter.

- Je pense que tu as une chance d'avoir un O ou un E pour une fois » s'exclama Liam en lui mettant une grande tape dans le dos.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la bibliothèque et se séparèrent. Scorpius voulait aller se reposer un peu près du lac avant de rejoindre son double cours de potions avec les Griffondors. L'air de cette fin novembre était froid et sec mais cela ne le dérangeait pas; être seul le détendait et c'était l'un des seuls endroits où il pouvait apprécier sa solitude. L'herbe était vert pale, le ciel voilé de quelques nuages blancs, qui semblaient légers, volatils. La surface du lac était parfaitement lisse, quelques plaques de glace y flottaient. C'était tellement reposant d'observer la glace fondre, millimètre par millimètre.

Il se leva finalement, direction les potions.

Les cours de potions étaient toujours en commun avec les Griffondors. Cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Scorpius, mais il fallait admettre que ce cours était toujours un peu tendu. Après-tout il semblerait que les deux maisons n'avaient pas tout à fais enterrer la hache de guerre. En même temps cette rivalité sans intérêt était sûrement née avec la créations des maisons elle-même et donc encrée dans l'histoire du collège.

Le salle de potions se trouvait dans les cachots, pas très loin de la salle commune des Serpentards. D'ailleurs le professeur de potion était le directeur de ladite maison. Le professeur Claudius avait repris le flambeau du feu professeur Rogue avant la naissance de Scorpius, et il avait bien rodé son rôle. Âgé de la cinquantaine, de corpulence grasse, il faisait souvent rire de lui les première années. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur premier cours avec lui du moins. Son visage semblait croisé entre celui d'un homme et celui d'un bouledogue, avec ses joues tombantes. Mais au final, c'était un homme très respecté dans le collège, il était connu pour sa sévérité et son sens de la justice.

Bref, Scorpius entra dans la salle, et remarqua immédiatement que les bureau n'étaient pas disposés de façon habituelle. Plutôt qu' alignée sur plusieurs rangées comme à l'accoutumée, ils étaient regroupé par quatre les en faces des autres de façon à former cinq tables carrées. Un travail de groupe s'annonçait, pensa t-il en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas les travaux en groupe, parce qu'il fallait trouver un groupe justement, et que cela impliquait presque toujours pour lui un rejet par ses camarades. Heureusement qu'il y avait Liam, qui était toujours son binôme en potion.

Une fois tous les élèves entrés dans la classe, le professeur leur fit signe de patienter avant de prendre place.

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera un peu particulier, nous allons réviser la théorie en vue de façon un peu ludique, peut-être qu'un peu de compétition vous stimulera intellectuellement. Vous allez former des équipes de quatre, chaque équipe recevra une liste d'énigmes en rapport avec le programme de la troisième à la cinquième année. La première équipe qui résoudra toutes ces énigmes remportera des points pour leur maison. »

Les équipes se formèrent dans un léger brouhaha, Scorpius était resté aux côtés de Liam et attendait que celui-ci prenne les devants. Liam interrogea du regard certains de ces amis qui lui lancèrent une moue désolée, ils étaient déjà au complet. Logique, puisqu'ils étaient dix étudiants à Serpentard en cinquième année. Donc deux groupe de quatre, plus Liam et Scorpius. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent à faire équipe avec Potter, et un garçon toujours collé à ses basque dont Scorpius ne se souvenait pas du nom. Les deux Griffondors ne semblaient pas particulièrement suspicieux envers Scorpius et ne montraient aucun signe d'animosité pour son grand soulagement, car il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps cet après-midi là.

Les quatre garçons se penchèrent sur la feuille qui venait d'apparaître sur leur table.

« Ce serai bien qu'on gagne Albus, pour rattraper tous les points qu'on a perdu hier à la bibliothèque... maugréa le garçon que Scorpius ne pouvait nommer.

-C'est vrai, mais tu sais que suis une catastrophe en potion, répondit le brun avec un sourire désolé, et t'es pas une flèche non plus Luke... Nos chances sont quasiment nulle.

-Eh ! On est une équipe de quatre Potter ! S'exclama Liam, et je me débrouille plutôt bien figure toi, et en plus je déteste perdre, alors nul ou pas, t'as intérêt à faire de ton mieux ! »

Scorpius ne s'étonna guère de l'intervention de Liam, il était extraverti et allait facilement vers les autres. Lui non plus il n'était pas mauvais en potions, enfin, ça dépendait des fois, la théorie c'était rarement son truc. Il se rappelait maintenant, ce garçon à la peau si pale et aux cheveux filasses était Luke Fields, il était plutôt maladroit et sans intérêt, et meilleur ami de Potter de surcroît, un chic type sans doute.

« Alors la première énigme : Végétal suis-je, utilisé pour t'embrouiller, confus à cause de moi tu seras. Oula... ça commence bien... soupira Fields en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Par la barbe de merlin, je sais ! S'écria Liam un peu fort, c'est du Cranson Officinal !

- Crie le plus fort pendant que t'y est, la salle commune des Serpentards n'a pas entendu... maugréa Potter, tout du moins amusé.

- Alors la prochaine énigme : Hystérie. Il n'y marqué que ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? s'étonna Liam, une idée Scorp ?

- Sans un ingrédient de potion.

- Hystérie... Ingrédient de potion... je dirais... un cheveu de madame Pince ! Déclara Potter avec aplomb. »

Ce n'était pas opportun, mais le ton à la fois sérieux et entendu que venait d'employer Potter provoqua chez Scorpius un fou rire si incontrôlé qu'il se tenait le ventre et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Liam le regardait à moitié ébahit, il n'était pas courant que Scorpius se laisse aller à la rigolade. Luke se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire aussi et Albus semblait fier de son humour.

« Monsieur Malfoy, puisque mon cours est si amusant, vous irez en retenue ce soir avec le professeur Dubois, il se fera un plaisir d'avoir deux élèves pour le prix d'un pour nettoyer sa classe. »

S'il y avait une chose que le professeur Claudius avait en horreur, c'était le chahut en classe, Albus était d'ailleurs bien placé pour le savoir. Il jeta un regard désolé au jeune Malfoy, et les quatre garçons se remirent au travail. Ils ne gagnèrent pas... La victoire passa très très au dessus de leurs piètres capacités en potions.

Scorpius se rendait dans la grande salle pour le dîner, sa robe était froissée et ses cheveux ébouriffés, à cause la petite sieste qu'il avait fait pendant le temps libre. Enfin il s'était littéralement écroulé sur son lit et ne s'était réveillé qu'après que Liam ai tiré sa couette l'entraînant en même temps sur le sol. Liam y allait toujours un peu fort quand il s'agissait de le réveiller. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas le sommeil léger, mais tout de même. Scorpius soupçonnait son ami de prendre plaisir à le réveiller sans douceur. Bref, il était dans la grande salle, assis à côté de Liam, face à la table des Serdaigles. Il écoutait les conversations environnantes sans y prendre part. L'une d'elle attira soudainement son attention.

« Il y a une nouvelle cible, faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se joindre à la fête, sinon on peut dire adieu à notre réputation.

- J'ai cru en entendre parler en effet, tu sais qui c'est exactement ?

- Ah ah, une fille de Serdaigle de cinquième année, Rose Weasley, une petite idiote si tu veux mon avis

- C'est la petite rouquine c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais, je te parie qu'elle tiendra pas deux mois, c'est une petite fille gâtée, elle se réfugiera bien vite dans les jupe de sa mère.

- Deux moi ?! T'es optimiste dis donc... Avec l'humiliation qu'on va lui préparer... »

Scorpius se renfrogna. Ces propos étaient tenus par deux garçons de quatrième année de sa maison. Quelle mentalité de merde ! C'était tellement pathétique. Les cibles, c'était un truc abject, inventé par il ne savait quel élève à moitié psychopathe. Lui il n'avait jamais été cible, mais d'après-lui c'était seulement parce qu'en plus d'être méprisé, il était craint, et la réputation de sa famille le protégeait en quelque sorte, ces imbéciles étaient trop lâches, ils ne s'en prenaient qu'aux plus « sans défenses ». D'ailleurs Scorpius songea que Rose Weasley était un très mauvais choix pour eux qu'ils allaient sans aucun doute regretter. Certes elle était timide et discrète, mais elle était très entourée, frère, cousins, elle en avait à la louche, et c'était la fille de deux héros de guerre. Elle ne plierait pas, Scorpius en avait la certitude, il percevait chez la jeune fille une force de caractère insoupçonnée derrière sa douceur apparente. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis jura intérieurement, il devait aller en retenue. Il s'en serait bien passé, il était crevé.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de classe, il constata qu'il ne serai pas seul. Il reconnu immédiatement la fille Weasley. Il la salua d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le professeur Dubois donna quelques instructions, les deux élèves devraient vérifier l'état de tous les manuels présents sur la grande étagère située au fond de la classe, ils devraient aussi les recenser, puis le professeur s'enferma dans son bureau.

« Malfoy... murmura Rose, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle semblait intimidée et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il trouva ça mignon.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission, je vais pas te manger.

- Euh, hier, ma baguette... comment tu l'as eu ? Dit elle avec une maladresse qui fit légèrement sourire le Serpentard.

- J'ai entendu deux élèves de poufsouffle se vanter de te l'avoir prise, et qu'ils allaient la brûler ou un truc du genre, dit t-il d'une voix égale, alors j'ai utilisé un simple sort : accio baguette de Rose Weasley. Tout simplement.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi ?

- J'avais une dette envers toi Weasley, pour l'étude de runes, je t'avais pourtant dis que je te le revaudrais.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Elle avait un regard tellement reconnaissant que Scorpius fut persuadé durant un instant qu'il avait fait une bonne action, qu'il était un type bien. Il adressa un sourire sincère à la rouquine qui piqua un fard, puis lui rendit son sourire beaucoup plus timidement. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

« Pour quelle raison est-tu en retenue Weasley ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas ton genre...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je le dise... dit-elle l'air ennuyée.

- Raconte, je te jure de ne pas te causer d'ennuis, tu en as déjà suffisamment » lança t-il en plongeant son regard gris dans celui caramel de Rose.

Elle sembla hésiter. Normal, elle ne le connaissait pas pour ainsi dire, et raconter ses problèmes à un inconnu devait être assez troublant. Finalement, elle céda. Elle lui parla des deux crétins de Poufsouffle, de leur odieux chantage qui l'avait poussée à agir, puis de son enfermement dans les toilettes où il l'avait trouvé la veille. Il sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour ces imbéciles, et c'était pourtant si cruel, si malsain.

C'était étrange, mais il avait envie d'aider Rose. Elle semblait complètement dépassée par les événements, et n'avait trouvé aucune solution pour faire cesser le chantage. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile à cet instant, qu'il avait juste envie de la protéger.

« Écoute Weasley, il est grand temps que ce jeu pervers cesse, et je vais t'aider à y mettre un terme. »

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la serra.


	5. 5 - La mystérieuse rose

_Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici le chapitre 5 avec le point de vue de Rose, il est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Laissez-moi vos impressions :)_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – La mystérieuse rose**

_- 3 Décembre - _

Cela faisait trois jours que Scorpius lui avait fait cette étrange proposition. Elle lui avait serré la main, sans même réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait impliquer, aux conséquences de tout ça pour son camarade. Avec le recul, peut-être qu'elle le regrettait. Elle ne savait pas trop en fait, d'un côté elle était contente qu'on lui propose de l'aide, et que cette aide ne vienne pas d'un membre de sa famille. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entraîner ses proches, ses cousins, ou même Willow dans ses problèmes, parce que justement, c'était ses problèmes. Malfoy, elle ne connaissait pas, c'était pour ainsi dire un inconnu. Il en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs depuis son entrée au collège, il était certainement plus fort qu'elle et apte à gérer ce genre de problème sans y laisser trop de plume. Après tout, s'il tenait à l'aider, c'était son choix, et s'il se retrouvait endiguer jusqu'au cou dans les problèmes de la jeune fille, et bien tant pis, il était assez grand pour assumer toutes les conséquences de ses actes.

Rose soupira. Malfoy était un garçon vraiment étrange. En quelques semaines, elle lui avait davantage adressé la parole qu'en cinq ans de camaraderie. Il semblait toujours sur son chemin ces temps-ci. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui perturbait Rose, il semblait très difficile à cerner. Il était solitaire, semblait parfois hésitant, intimidé... Mais lorsqu'il prenait la parole, il avait l'air tellement sur de lui, ou parfois nonchalant par rapport à la situation. Elle se surprit à penser que peut-être qu'il se donnait une prestance, que ce qu'il laissait paraître n'était pas vraiment lui mais un lui qu'il voulait montrer aux autres.

C'était lundi matin, et elle venait de quitter son cours de botanique en commun avec les Griffondors. Elle aimait bien la botanique car ils travaillaient souvent à l'extérieur et elle aimait bien profiter de l'air frais. Et puis il y avait Albus, et avec Albus tous les cours devenaient une franche partie de rigolade. En plus Willow devenait toujours tout sucre tout miel quand il était là, et Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner sous cape.

Elle voyait bien qu'Albus s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne lui avait pas parler des événements du jeudi précédent, le pauvre aurait fait une syncope. Peut-être même qu'il aurait écrit à ses parents, ou qu'il aurait voulu la venger... Mais la jeune Serdaigle ne voulait pas ça, elle tenait à se débrouiller seule. Elle n'avait subit aucune nouvelle attaque depuis l'incident des toilettes, cependant cette courte période de tranquillité avait un goût amer elle avait reçu un hibou, un simple morceau de parchemin où avait été griffonné une courte phrase : « On ne t'oublie pas Weasley ».

Elle arriva en cours d'étude des runes, et s'assit à la table au fond de la classe. Scorpius n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle se surpris à s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'il ne vienne pas, mais se rassura rapidement, le Malfoy n'était pas très ponctuel, surtout concernant le cours d'étude des runes du lundi étrangement...

Alors que la classe se remplissait tranquillement, il passa finalement la porte parmi les derniers. Il aperçu Rose immédiatement et se dirigea vers elle sans aucune hésitation. Il s'assit, laissa tomber son sac sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse, puis il se tourna vers elle.

Rose se perdit un instant dans ses yeux gris bleu interrogatifs. Il l'a fixait avec un sourire en coin, mais ne disait rien. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement quelque chose à dire, sinon elle allait passée pour la pire des idiotes. Ils n'allaient pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant une heure et demi tout de même... Bien que les yeux du blond était étrangement envoûtants, elle devait bien l'admette. Se rendant compte de la portée de ses pensée, elle sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues. Espérons que Scorpius ne l'ai pas remarquer, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se fasse des idées. Elle tenta finalement d'engager la conversation.

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent en retard à ce cours, chuchota t-elle en lui lançant un regard dans lequel il lut de la curiosité.

- C'est parce que je m'endors presque toujours pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, juste avant, et la plupart du temps personne ne pense à me réveiller, expliqua t-il en ravalant un ricanement.

- C'est pas très sympa de la part de tes amis... remarqua innocemment Rose.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul ami qui est plus préoccupé par les filles que mon triste sort, répliqua t-il la voix chargée d'ironie.

-Excuse moi, ça ne me regarde pas, murmura Rose soudainement gênée par le ton employé par le jeune homme. »

Il se tut pendant un instant, faisant mine d'écouter le charabia du professeur Garhus, pourtant incompréhensible pour les oreilles humaines. Il dû sentir la gêne de Rose, car il changea brusquement de sujet.

« Revenons en à toi, Weasley, ma vie est certes palpitante, mais on s'en fout ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te sortir de la bouse de dragon dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée.

- Il ne s'est rien passé durant le week-end, mais j'ai reçu une lettre, enfin un mot plutôt.

- Tu l'as sur toi ? » demanda t-il l'air soucieux.

Elle acquiesça et sortit le parchemin d'une poche intérieure de son sac, elle l'avait justement pris pour connaître l'avis du Serpentard à ce sujet. Il observa le morceau de papier sous toute les coutures.

« Bon, je pense que la première étape de notre mission va être de se débarrasser de ces imbéciles, de trouver un moyen qu'il te fiche la paix, ce sera déjà un bon point, déclara Scorpius en se frottant le menton.

- Je suis d'accord, mais comment faire ?

- Est-ce que tu connais cette expression « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent » ?

- Non, qu'est-ce ça signifie ? Souffla Rose pas très sûre du suivre le raisonnement du blond.

- Eh bien, ça veut dire que dans notre situation il n'y rien de mieux que de faire chanter les maîtres chanteurs.

- Euh... C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait les faire chanter, un petit sort d'oubliette ne serait pas plus expéditifs ? Lança t-elle en plissant le front.

- Je ne te pensais pas si fourbe Weasley ! S'exclama Scorpius amusé, mais ce sort est trop difficile à maîtriser, on risquerait de les rendre amnésiques et de se faire cramer... Non, il faut faire une enquête, et trouver quelque chose de suffisamment gênant pour qu'ils décident d'eux mêmes de te foutre la paix.

- Je veux bien essayer de faire ça mais...

- Rendez-vous après les cours à la bibliothèque, on préparera notre stratégie, la coupa Scorpius sur un ton décidé ».

Les deux élèves se plongèrent dans leur travail. Enfin Rose se plongeait dans la traduction demandée par le professeur Garhus, Scorpius lui comptait les mouches.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Rose rejoignit Willow avec le sourire. Elle ignora les quelques insultes qu'on lui adressa dans les couloirs et elle fut surprise de ne même pas être bousculée. Peut-être que les élèves avaient commencé à se lasser, pensa t-elle avec espoir. Ou alors il se tramait quelque chose de plus humiliant que de simples bousculades. Ou alors parce que le professeur McGonagal marchait dans la même direction qu'elle. Oui ça devait être ça l'explication. Rose passa la porte de la grande salle et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond magique. Le ciel était d'un bleu doux sur lequel se superposait plusieurs fines couches de nuages duveteux. Cela donnait une impression de hauteur à la grande salle qui laissait la jeune fille rêveuse. En levant ainsi la tête elle se sentait presque perdue au milieu des cieux. Willow l'attendait à l'extrémité de la table des Serdaigles.

« Alors Rosie, ce cours d'étude de runes ?

- C'était comme d'habitude, répondit la rouquine qui n'avait pas mis son amie au courant de son arrangement avec Scorpius.

- Rosie adoré, j'ai eu une super idée pour me rapprocher de ton cousin trop hyper craquant ! S'exclama Willow surexcitée, on pourrait organiser une fête pour le jour de l'an, on a tout de même quinze ans, c'est de notre âge non ?

- Je ne sais pas Will, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être sympa et une bonne occasion pour toi, mais qui pourrait-on inviter ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis la cible ? répondit -elle avec une moue peu convaincue.

- Oh Rose... Il ne faut pas te tracasser pour ça, c'est exactement ce qu'ils cherchent, que tu te replies sur toi-même et que tu cesses de voir tes amis, nous inviterons Albus, Neil et Tobias, Erin, Luke et même Prisca et Galla, elles ne sont pas si mauvaises au fond, tous ces gens ne t'ont encore jamais prise pour cible, ils sont trop proches de toi pour en avoir le courage. Et puis Emma Jard.

- Emma Jard ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est ma partenaire en Arithmancie ! Elle est à Poufsouffle et est absolument adorable.

- D'accord, et on ferait ça où ? Questionna Rose, dubitative.

- Chez moi évidemment, dans ma cave ! »

Rose rendit les armes. Quand Willow avait une idée qu'elle jugeait bonne, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Cette perspective de fête avec ses camarades de Poudlard ne la ravissait pas vraiment. Les dits camarades choisis par Willow n'avaient pour la plupart pas adressé la parole à Rose depuis qu'elle était devenue la cible, ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos. Et puis, Prisca et Galla McAlister franchement, elles avaient un vrai penchant pour les ragots et la popularité, tout ce qui agaçait profondément Rose. Mais bon, Willow les fréquentait et les aimait bien, c'est qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés. Rose soupira. Elle qui avait imaginé deux semaines reposantes sans aucune attache avec le collège de sorcellerie.

Elle avala machinalement une bouchée de petits pois et grimaça, ils étaient froids. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était restée si longtemps plongée dans ses pensées.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent finalement et se dirigèrent sans empressement vers la salle de classe du professeur Binns.

Les cours étaient terminée et Rose sentit une légère excitation monter en elle. Elle devait rejoindre Scorpius à la bibliothèque comme il lui avait intimé le matin même. Willow la laissa partir sans trop poser de question, mais elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

La bibliothèque était presque déserte puisque seul les classes de cinquième année finissaient à quinze heure le lundi. Rose repéra après quelques coups d'œil circulaires la chevelure blonde du garçon Malfoy. Il était installé à une table carrée cachée par un rayonnage. Elle s'installa en face de lui.

« Tu es en retard Weasley.

-Désolé, j'ai emprunté des couloirs peu fréquentés pour venir, articula t-elle en rougissant ce qui fit sourire le blond.

-Alors je vais t'expliquer mon plan... »

Elle l'écouta parler pendant quelques minutes, de sa voix si sûre, qui tressauta pas une fois. Elle aimait bien sa voix, elle était suave et pénétrante. Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais perçu ce charisme naturel que possédait Scorpius Malfoy. Il avait l'air plongé dans sa stratégie et le flot de parole de s'arrêtait pas. Parfois il appuyait ses mots par un signe de main, un hochement de tête ou un sourire. Rose ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du garçon, jamais en entendant tout ce qui se disait sur lui, elle n'avait imaginé qu'il soit si étonnement normal, qu'il puisse être excité à l'idée de préparer un plan de vengeance.

Le plan était simple, et on y remarquait tout de suite la ruse Serpentard. Il fallait les humilier suffisamment pour qu'ils ne souhaitent pas que l'anecdote soit diffusée. Scorpius s'occupait de presque tout concernant l'humiliation. Mais Rose avait aussi sa part, elle devait servir d'appât. Ils passeraient à l'action le lendemain, durant le créneau du déjeuner. La faille étant qu'il fallait que leurs cibles mordent à l'hameçon.

Mais pourquoi Scorpius tenait-il à l'aider ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Jamais elle n'était allée vers lui – sans compté la fois où elle l'avait aidée en runes trois semaines auparavant -, jamais elle ne s'était demandée qui était vraiment Scorpius Malfoy, elle n'avait pas songé qu'il pouvait être un garçon agréable, et même craquant. Non elle n'avait pas dépassé les préjugés le concernant. Elle avait fait exactement comme les autres, comme ceux qui la persécutait à présent, écouter les rumeurs, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Non, elle ne méritait pas l'aide de Scorpius.

« Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour m'aider ? Se lança t-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible.

- Parce que je m'ennuyais, Weasley » répondit-il sans hésitation en insistant sur son prénom.

Quand elle rentra dans son dortoir ce soir là, elle s'allongea sur son lit les bras écartés, observant le plafond simple de la chambre. Willow la questionna sur sa fin d'après-midi. Elle prétendit qu'elle avait révisé seule à la bibliothèque pendant plusieurs heures, ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs réellement fait après le départ du Serpentard. Willow n'insista pas, ressentant que son ami était avare de détails. Elle s'assit à son pupitre et commença à rédiger un devoir d'arithmancie.

D'habitude Rose racontait tout à Willow, c'était sa confidente. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle ne souhaitait pas partager les derniers événements. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, et elle était perdue. Son amitié naissante avec Scorpius ne la laissait pas indifférente, c'était un peu comme un souffle d'espoir dans son malheur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se blottir sous sa couette, un hibou frappa contre la fenêtre. Willow lui ouvrit en râlant, qui envoyait donc du courrier à cette heure ci sérieusement ? Le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce et relâcha sur le lit de Rose la rose rouge qu'il tenait dans son bec, ainsi qu'une petite enveloppe blanche. Il y avait un mot dans l'enveloppe :

_« Cette rose n'a d'égale que ta beauté,_

_M. »_


End file.
